Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Dia?
by KurogiW
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA!


Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Dia?

Love Live! Sunshine!

WARNING : Typo(s) AU! OOC!

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi hingga tahun akan berganti. di kediaman Kurosawa, Ruby mengajak Yoshiko dan Hanamaru untuk menginap dan ikut merayakan tahun baru dan ulang tahun kakaknya, Kurosawa Dia.

Mereka berempat bersiap di ruang tengah. Ruby, Yoshiko dan Hanamaru sudah siap dengan _confetti_ masing-masing, sedangkan Dia sudah duduk siap di depan kue yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ruby.

"Tinggal 10 detik lagi…" ucap Ruby sambil memperhatikan jam dindin.

"3… 2… 1…" mereka menghitung mundur bersama.

Tepat pukul 00.00 Ruby, Yoshiko dan Hanamaru meledakkan _confetti_ masing-masing.

" _Akemashite omedetou soshite otanjoubi omedetou_ , Dia _Onee-chan_!" ujar mereka bertiga kepada Dia.

Dia tersenyum. " _Arigatou_."

Ruby pun langsung melompat dan memeluk kakak perempuannya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Onee-chan_!" Ruby mengecup singkat bibir kakaknya itu.

Dia membalasnya dengan senyumannya dan mengelus-elus rambut adik laki-lakinya itu.

Sementara Yoshiko dan Hanamaru keherenan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Apa saudara kandung boleh melakukan hal seperti itu, _zura_?" Tanya Hanamaru pada Yoshiko.

"Ingat! Kau sedang membicarakan Kurosawa! Mereka memang seperti itu." Jawab Yoshiko.

Dia yang ingin memotong kue tersebut diganggu oleh suara bel depan rumahnya dan suara dua orang laki-laki yang sedang ribut.

Dia bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya, dilihatnya Kanan dan Mario sedang berdebat di depan pintu kediamannya. Menyadari Dia sudah membuka pintunya, keduanya langsung menarik dan memeluk Dia.

"Dia, selamat ulang tahun!" Ucap Kanan dan Mario bersamaan. "Ayo kita pergi bersama!" Kanan dan Mario menarik Dia ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Mario, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu pada Dia? Dia akan pergi bersamaku melihat bintang!" ujar Kanan sambil terus menarik tangan Dia.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sudah jelas Dia akan pergi bersamaku untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumahku!" jawab Mario tak mau kalah dan terus menarik Dia.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Dia kepada Kanan dan Mario. Hal itu membuat Kanan dan Mario bergidik ketakutan.

Mendengar teriakan yang kencang dari luar Ruby dkk pun segera berlari keluar.

" _ONEE-CHAN_! Apa yang ter—" wajah Ruby yang awalnya khawatir menjadi datar setelah melihat Kanan dan Mario yang sedang diceramahi oleh Dia. "jadi." Lanjut Ruby sambil menghela nafas.

"Ruby- _kun_ , apa yang terjadi?" teriak Hanamaru menyusul Ruby. Ruby membalasnya dengan menunjuk ke arah kakaknya yang sedang marah-marah kepada Kanan dan Mario.

"Aaaahh… Mereka berdua lagi…" Hanamaru merasa bosan.

"Sudah kuduga." Yoshiko memegang dagunya.

"Kalian mengerti?! Tanya Dia dengan tegas sesudah menceramahi mereka.

" _Hai_ , _Gomenasai_ …" Ucap mereka berdua menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di rumahku." Tawar Mario. "Tenang saja, kau akan kuajak." Mario melirik Kanan. "Dia pasti gak mau kalau gak bertiga."

Kanan hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi, Ruby sudah—"

"Gak apa-apa, _Onee-chan_. Aku bakal gila jika mendengarkan perdebatan Kanan- _san_ dan Mario- _san_. Akan kusimpan kuenya. Lagipula _one-chan_ masih belum menyelesaikannya dengan mereka, 'kan?" Ruby tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya mengajak kedua temannya.

Mario dan Kanan senang karena mendapat izin dari Ruby. Mario dan Kanan langsung mendekap Dia dan membawanya menuju kediaman Ohara.

* * *

Di kediaman Ohara.

" _Aratamete_ … _Otanjoubi omedetoui,_ Dia!" Ucap Mario sambil menunjukkan kue setinggi 3 meter yang dipesan khusus untuk Dia.

Selain kue yang fantastis itu dilihatnya juga bingkisan kado yang begitu banyak.

"Mario- _san_ , bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Ujar Dia.

"Berlebihan? Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Dia." Jawab Mario lembut. "Kanan, hadiahmu padanya? Jangan bilang kau tidak akan memberinya apa-apa."

"Aku juga memiliki kue dan hadiah di rumahku!"

"Alasan! Bilang saja kau tidak punya hadiah padanya."

"Oh!" Kanan merogok sakunya dan meraih sebuah _pudding_. "Dia, ini untukmu." Kanan memberi sebuah _pudding_. "Maaf, sebenarnya ada yang lebih banyak di rumahku. Kalau saja kamu merayakannya di rumahku pasti kamu bisa makan _pudding_ sepuasnya."

Dia kelewat senang saat Kanan memberinya _pudding_. " _Arigatou_ , Kanan! Boleh kumakan sekarang?" Dia antusias.

"Tentu!" Jawab Kanan tersenyum.

Dia memakan _pudding_ itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Kanan yang tak tahan dengan keimutannya pun mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"H-Hey, Dia? Bagaimana dengan kue dan kadonya?" Tanya Mario namun diabaikan oleh Dia.

"Percuma, Mario. Dia itu sangat menyukai _pudding_ lebih dari apapun. Bahkan ia tidak pernah membagi sedikitpun _pudding_ yang ia punya bahkan kepada adik kesayangannya." Jelas Kanan dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

"Terlebih kau bisa melakukan ini. Dia, boleh aku mencium keningmu?" Tanya Kanan lembut.

"WOI!" Teriak Mario.

Dia mengangguk sambil terus menikmati _pudding_ nya.

"DIA MAU?!" Mario keheranan.

Kanan pun mencium kening Dia dengan lembut. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Kanan pada Mario dengan nada mengejek. "Kau bahkan bisa meminta lebih. Contohnya, Dia, boleh aku mencium bibirmu?" Pinta Kanan kembali dengan suara lembutnya.

Dia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan berhenti memakan _pudding_ itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kanan menyntuh pipi Dia lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mario melompat dan mendorong Kanan sekuat tenaga.

"SUDAH CUKUP LUMBA-LUMBA MESUM!" Teriak Mario dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

Mario mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi suruhannya.

"Joe! Carikan aku _pudding_ yang banyak secepatnya!" Perintah Mario kepada suruhannya itu.

"Maaf, Mario- _sama_ , tapi sekarang tahun baru dan semua toko itu libur." Jawab suruhannya itu.

"Menyerah saja, Mario. Dia ini sudah menjadi milikku! Hahahaha!" Kanan tertawa puas.

Disaat Kanan sedang tertawa Dia pun selesai menghabiskan _pudding_ tersebut.

"Kanan- _san_ , terima kasih untuk _pudding_ nya." Ucap Dia sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Dia." Balas Kanan dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"D-Dia, bagaimana kalau potong kue? Ayolah!" Pinta Mario sambil memelas.

"Baiklah." Jawab Dia.

Mendengar itu Mario kembali bersemangat dan menarik Dia menuju kue yang sangat besar itu.

Dia memotong kecil kue tersebut dan menaruhnya dalam piring kecil.

"Kue pertama sudah pasti untukku, 'kan, Dia?" Ujar Kanan sangat yakin.

" _Gomen_ , potongan pertama ini buat Mario- _san_." Dia memberikan kue tersebut pada Mario.

"Tentu sa— Haa?!" Kanan kaget.

"Aku ingin Dia yang menyuapiku." Pinta Mario seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan manja deh, Mario. Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi." Jawab Kanan.

"Aku tidak memintanya padamu, Kanan. Ayo Dia kumohon…" Pinta Mario.

"Baiklah." Dia mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapi Mario. "Ini. Aaaaa~n!"

"Aaaaa~n." Mario melahapnya.

"D-Dia aku juga mau disuapi olehmu." Kanan memelas.

"Siapa coba yang tadi bilang jangan manja." Ledek Mario.

"Tutup mulutmu dan kunyahlah kue itu!" Bentak Kanan.

" _Hai_ , Kanan- _san_ buka mulutmu." Dia mulai menyuapi Kanan.

Kanan melahap kue tersebut dengan wajah gembira.

Dan sesaat setelah itu Kanan dan Mario pun berseisih untuk mendapatkan suapan kue dari Dia.

* * *

Cukup lama Dia bermain-main bersama Mario dan Kanan. Tak luput dari perdebatan Mario dan Kanan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Dia. Dan tak jarang pula Dia memarahi kedua teman laki-lakinya itu. Ia kadang berpikir seperti sedang mengurus dua bayi besar.

Di atap kediaman Ohara, mereka bertiga menatap langit penuh bintang. Dia menikmati pemandangan jutaan bintang yang bertengger di langit itu. Sementara itu Mario dan Kanan melihat satu sama lain kemudian mereka saling menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mario dan Kanan berdiri dihadapan Dia.

"Kenapa? Wajah kalian serius begitu?" Tanya Dia keheranan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dia. Menikahlah denganku!" Kanan dan Mario melamar Dia secara bersamaan.

Wajah Dia langsung memerah padam ketika Kanan dan Mario mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan cincin berlian itu.

" _A-Ano_ … Aku…" Dia gugup.

Dia kembali mengingat saat masih SMA dulu, ketika Kanan dan Mario menyatakan perasaannya pada Dia secara bersamaan. Pada saat itu, Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya lantaran ia tak ingin menyakiti salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Masih belum bisa memilih?" Tanya Kanan.

"Dia, kumohon jangan gantung perasaan kami. Aku dan Kanan sudah siap. Jangan sungkan, meskipun kamu memilih Kanan aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu." Ujar Mario. "Tapi, sudah pasti kamu akan memilihku, 'kan?" Mario nyengir

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Mario. Sudah jelas Dia akan memilihku." Jawab Kanan.

"Aku…" Dia semakin dibuat bimbang.

Melihat Dia yang kebingungan mereka berdua pun menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, Dia. Kumohon dalam satu minggu jawab perasaanku dan Mario."

"Itu benar, Dia. Jangan sungkan. Kamu sudah menggantung perasaan kami selama 5 tahun. Itu menyakitkan karena harus menunggu." Timpal Mario.

Kanan dan Mario memberikan kotak cincin itu pada Dia. Kemudian mereka berdua mencium pipi Dia secara bersamaan.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Dia. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kanan dan Mario bersamaan kemudian mereka pergi masuk ke dalam.

Sementara Dia hanya menatap kepada dua kotak cincin di tangannya. " _Arigatou_ , Kanan- _san_ , Mario- _san_."

~fin~

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT WAIFUKU ONEE-CHAN! /TELAATWOY!

Ulang tahunnya udah lewat. Boda, ah. Lebih baik telat daripada gak sama sekali. xD

Maafkeun kalau garing.

Xenotopia7


End file.
